Sky Watcher
by LeafAkemi
Summary: But as his breathing stilled, he knew all of the waiting was over. Forever. For the Forgotten Warriors Challenge on the Warriors Challenges Forum.


Sky curled up in the cave. Listening to the patter of rain on the cave walls and roof, he closed his eyes and thought of the times he heard the stories of SkyClan. The rain lulled him into a deep sleep. The cat was a kit again…

"Momma, why was I named Sky?" Sky asked his mom. He listened closely. Twig was not awake, and he wanted to pass the time. He loved this story. "Sky, you were named for a bunch of cats living in the gorge. Their name was SkyClan."

"This SkyClan came from a far away forest. Twolegs destroyed their home. Life was tough. But they cared for each other in a way no cat would do for each other now. They hunted, gathered and healed. They were happy."

"Then, one day, they disappeared. Cats that went down to the gorge saw blood…and a creature. Or creatures. The next day, those brave cats disappeared too. It was said the cats that weren't…gone ran away. There's a legend that the yowls of the cats who disappeared still hang in the gorge."

"So the once great SkyClan was done. But they had kits. Kits who had kits. As the chain went on, cats like us were born. And by giving names to cats like you, we keep SkyClan alive. Maybe, one day, they will come back," Sky's mother finished.

"My mother was in SkyClan. So you are a direct descendent of those cats. I want to give you a task. Will you accept it?" "Yes! Yes!" Sky said full of kit – enthusiasm and excitement. This however, would be his eternal task.

"You shall always keep SkyClan alive, my kit. Even when I am gone, even when it is hard, do this for me. Even when you are the last cat remembering." Sky knew his mother was serious, but he couldn't grasp the solemnity. "Ok," said Sky. He was ready.

A few moons later

Sky was now a full – grown cat. Twig was gone, a kittypet. He had come back to see his mother once again, to begin his task. To learn what he really had to do. He walked into the now familiar woods above the gorge. Sky smelled the air. It was….different. It smelled like death. He then saw his mother's body. "No…"

Sky woke up from the dream – turned nightmare. Since that day, he had lived here. He was both envious of kittypets and angry at them for these experiences. They couldn't hunt or fight. But their mothers never seemed to die. They didn't have to have this hard life. This made Sky angry. He was angry at Twig for taking that easy life and leaving him. He stepped out into the rain and yowled, before sitting and thinking at the foot of the cavern. It was the full moon.

Sky looked around. He would never admit it, but he was lonely. Being part of the once great SkyClan, it was his duty to stay in the gorge. But he was forever waiting for more descendents to come. The young cats called him Moony. They thought he was crazy. Sky sighed. Maybe he was crazy. Always watching the skies and waiting had its toll on a cat. But he would stay here. Until he died.

"Your name shall be Skywatcher." Skywatcher was content. His waiting had paid off, and he was with the new SkyClan. But something was still missing. His destiny hadn't been fulfilled. He was still waiting for something. And he would wait for it. Like he did all those moons ago, waiting for SkyClan. The young cats were now apprentices. But he didn't mind being with them. Skywatcher knew they were to be part of the new SkyClan. Whatever it took him to fulfill SkyClan's destiny, he would do.

Skywatcher knew he was old. He knew he was dying. But he wasn't done waiting. His destiny still hadn't been fulfilled. Maybe the young apprentices still thought he was "moony." He didn't mind. Skywatcher actually enjoyed their fighting, arguments, and personalities. They and all the other cats kept him company.

"There will be three, kin of your kin, who will have the power of the stars in their paws." Skywatcher was content. No more waiting. No more sitting at the moon. His time was up. His life was over. Yet he was still happy. His destiny was fulfilled. That made everything worth it. He would miss those apprentices. Or were they now warriors? His memories were slipping away as he walked away from the cat of a bright orange. Even the cat's color was slipping away.

Skywatcher smiled. A weak smile it was, but it was still a smile. The cats there, in the gorge, he would miss. His life was passing him by as he settled down, pretending it was just a normal night. As he started to close his eyes, for what he knew would be the last time, he noticed the night outside. The pristine white orb shining in the sky. A white glow that had been part of his life, from beginning to end. One of the only landmarks in his life he was proud of. And the keeper of all those times he had waited.

The full moon.

Skywatcher slept. His breathing slowed, his heart stopped, and his spirit joined the stars.

And one thing of his would always be remembered: The prophecy of the Three.

But now everything was over.

And all of the waiting was over.

Forever.


End file.
